


Together Forever

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Dinner, Hopeful Ending, M/M, middle of lawsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: In the middle of the lawsuit, the boys get together. Always Keep the Faith.
Relationships: OT5 (tiny bit of Yunho/Jaejoong)





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yunho sat at his computer. Music blared in his ears from headphones, but he wasn’t paying attention to it. He wasn’t paying much attention to anything. He clicked here and there, scanning DBSK fansites, and then going to people’s cyworlds. He left a comment on Heechul’s and Jaejoong’s and Yoochun’s. He almost left one on Ara’s but then thought better of it. There were enough articles about them dating that he didn’t need to give those netizens any fuel for their fire.

Hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. The chair slid along the floor, the headphones clattered to the desk, and then he was spun around.

To his utter surprise, Jae sat in his lap.

“Finally,” he said. “I’ve been screaming at you forever.”

Yunho stared, unable to say anything.

Jae pouted and crossed his arms. “It’s good to see you, Jae. I missed you, Jae.”

“What are you doing here?” Yunho asked.

Jae scoffed. “Fine. I’ll just go back to Japan.”

Yunho grabbed his hips as Jae tried to get up. “I missed you,” he said and wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his chest. Jae hugged him back, arms around Yunho’s shoulders. They held each other for a long time. There were so many things both wanted to say, about DBSK being separated, in two different countries no less, and hopes and fears and what ifs about never being together again. Neither said anything though. They’d discussed it so many times over the phone. Yunho didn’t want to spend what he knew was going to be a fleeting moment with Jae talking about depressing things.

Someone scoffed in the door way.

They broke apart.

“You two need to be left alone for a while?” Yoochun asked.

Jae climbed off Yunho’s lap and ignored the comment. Yunho stood up and hugged Yoochun.

“Seriously,” he said. “What are you two doing here?”

“We have a break,” Yoochun said. “Just four days, but we missed you guys, so we decided to surprise you.”

“It’s a great surprise,” Yunho said. “Should we go to dinner?”

“Dinner?” Min said from the doorway.

Yunho laughed and shuffled them out of the room. Jae put an arm around his waist and laid his head on Yunho’s shoulder as they walked down the hall.

“I hate this,” he whispered. “We should all be together.”

Yunho squeezed Jae’s shoulder. “I know. Hopefully soon.”

\-------

Yunho stared at the dark. His mind was a bit fuzzy from the alcohol they’d had after dinner, but it was worth it to see the five of them together, laughing, and happy. Sharing stories and moments that the others either missed or only read about on the internet.

He sighed when the clock flipped over to three am. Too many thoughts to sleep.

DBSK really was one. They needed to be together.

He wasn’t surprised when his door opened, and stumbling just a bit, Jae fell into his bed and struggled with the covers. Yunho laughed and sat up to help.

“You’re not that drunk,” he said.

“Drunk and sleepy,” Jae mumbled and gave up, lying down. Yunho readjusted the covers, and as soon as he resettled, Jae curled up against him, head on his chest.

“Four days isn’t long enough,” Yunho muttered.

“Nope.”

It’d been awhile since Yunho slept with one of the others. With only three of them in the dorm, they all had their own room, and only rarely did Junsu or Changmin come to sleep in his bed.

How much longer until they didn’t need each other? How long until they weren’t roommates and sharing a bed would require a drive across town to separate apartments?

Yunho pulled Jae more tightly against him, using both arms and practically dragging Jae on top of him.

“Yunho, you alright?”

“No,” he said and buried his face in Jae’s hair.

“You’re hitting that melancholy drunk stage, aren’t you?”

“Maybe.”

Jae laughed, breath puffing against Yunho’s neck. “You think too much.”

“I have to.”

“I know.”

Jae propped up on an elbow. Fingers ran through Yunho’s hair and down his cheek.

“You’re hitting the cuddly drunk stage,” Yunho said, but leaned into the touch.

“Tell me to stop.”

Yunho wouldn’t and Jae knew that, so Jae kept touching. Fingers along the shell of his ear, down his neck, across the faint stubble on his chin. His cheeks, and lips, and nose and Yunho shut his eyes as Jae stroked his eyelashes.

“Feel better?” Jae asked.

“Until you two leave, yeah.”

Jae sighed. “Do you wish we had just stayed in Japan, then?”

“Of course not. Saying good bye gets harder every time.”

“Yeah, but it’s almost over. The courts have almost decided and—”

“If you tell me to always keep the faith, I may have to hurt you,” Yunho said, running his fingers over the tattoo on Jae’s chest.

Jae laughed and snuggled back into him. His fingers traced along Yunho’s stomach and side. He pressed a kiss to Yunho’s check. “It’s all we can do though,” he whispered.

Yunho stopped Jae’s hand and laced their fingers together.

The door opened again, and much less quietly than Jae, Yoochun stumbled into the room.

“Lonely,” he said.

Jae pulled back the covers and Yoochun squished in with them, spooning up against Jae. Jae took Yunho’s hand again as he readjusted.

Yoochun was asleep almost immediately.

“Drunken lout,” Jae said, but ruffled Yoochun’s hair with his free hand.

Yunho shifted to his side, head on his arm, facing Jae. Jae tried to slide closer, but Yoochun had an arm around his middle and a leg over his hips. Yunho smiled and scooted closer, their joined hands between them.

“How many times do we have to promise to be together forever?” Yunho asked.

“As many as it takes,” Jae replied.

“There are too many uncertainties.”

“Only in your head.”

“And your head.”

“No. They can disband us, but they can’t tear us apart.”

“God, Jae, don’t say that.”

“Sorry.”

Jae’s fingers traced around his face again. He squeezed Jae’s hand, fought against it, but a tear slipped out anyway. Jae’s lips were there to kiss it away.

“Sleep,” he whispered. “Things will be better when you’re not in this sad drunk stage.”

“Things are always better when you’re in this touching drunk stage.”

Neither said anything else. Jae continued his caresses, on Yunho’s shoulders, down his arm, along his chest.

Yunho shut his eyes and breathed, trying not to think, focusing only on Jae’s fingers, and the occasional press of lips on his cheek.

In the morning, Yunho wasn’t at all surprised to wake up to a bed full of five bodies. Someone, Changmin probably since he had been the least drunk last night, had pushed the two beds together. He was squished between Yoochun and Junsu, with Junsu lying practically on top of him.

Yunho’s hand was still firmly gripped in Jae’s. He looked at the clock, tried to remember where he was supposed to be a half hour ago, and then smiled. He gathered Jaejoong closer to him, and Jae shifted, but didn’t wake up. Yunho kissed the top of his head and went back to sleep.


End file.
